The Comic Book Store
by Number VI
Summary: "I found love at the comic book store, man." Or, in which Leo, a cool guy with a passion for a wide variety of comic books, meets Jason, a seemingly average guy with a love for AC/DC and Superman at the local comic book store. Rated T for safety precautions.
1. Chapter 1

Leo's P.O.V.

Laying on my best bud's couch, reading a _Fantastic Four_ comic book, listening to Anthrax, said best bud reading an _Aquaman _comic book on the floor, I couldn't believe this was how my Saturday night was going.

After reading the last page of my beautiful comic, I threw it to the ground (landing on my pal's face) and sighed dramatically.

"I'm so BORED, Percy!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

He looked up at me, setting his comic book on his chest, saying,

"Go to the comic book store. That always seems to cheer you up."

"Why didn't _I _think of that?! Thank you so much, Perce! I am so outa here! No offense or anything, but your room smells like shit. And... sex."

Percy smirked. "I had Nico over last night. It was soo great; at one point-"

"Ew! Percy, I _so _do not need the details. Goodbye!" I then got up and ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door, yelling a short 'bye!' to Percy's mom.

I parked my motorcycle (no, I'm not one of those comic-book nerds who rides a bicycle everywhere; shocker, I know) in the parking lot of me and Percy's favorite comic store, Midtown Comics, and made my way inside. I greeted the boy at the register,

"Evening, Ethan."

I was a regular here, coming every two or so days, so I knew a lot of the employees. Ethan and I had become pretty good friends, hanging out every once in a while. Sometimes Percy and I would refer to him as 'Fury' since he reminded us of Nick Fury from the _Avengers _comics. You see, Ethan had one very distinct feature- he had an eye patch. The kid also had a pretty bad temper.

"Hey, Leo. Back so soon?" Ethan asked in response.

"Naturally." I began flicking through the collection of _Green Lantern _comics, eventually grabbing one I hadn't read yet. I then moved toward the _Elektra _comics as I said, "Anything interesting happen in your boring-ass life lately?"

"No. Does anything ever happen in my life?"

"Suppose not."

I proceeded toward the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ books, and once I reached them, I skimmed through the wide collection, before looking up and seeing the back of someone I had never seen in there's head as they browsed the _Superman _section.

_Typical, _I thought, _the newcomers always go for the mainstreamed comics. _

But when the person turned around and I saw their face, my breath hitched in my throat and any rational thought that could've been going through my mind vanished.

I was looking right at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I took a moment to take in everything about the boy's (yes, I'm interested in guys, deal widdit) appearance. He was tall, had short blonde hair (the kind you just want to run your hands through), beautiful blue eyes, chiseled facial features, and a strong, muscular build. The boy was wearing an AC/DC shirt, worn-out blue jeans, and yellow Converse. He was gorgeous.

When he noticed I was staring, he looked startled for a moment, but quickly got rid of that feeling by sending me a smile that just about made my heart stop. "Why hello there," he greeted, setting down the comic book he was holding and stepping three steps closer to me.

"H-hey," I stuttered out. Man, what was wrong with me? I was never like that. I'm Leo Valdez, motherfucker! _Get your shit together! _I thought, annoyed at how this boy was affecting me. "So. Haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. Only just found out about this place. When my friend Frank told me about it, I thought I should come by, see what there is. Pretty impressive."

"Indeed it is. I come here every few days, mostly just whenever I'm bored. It's practically my second home."

At that, Ethan piped up from the counter, saying "We get sick of his existence. Especially me and Nico. He's too much of a loud-mouthed asshole to be welcome all the time," as he laid down across the counter, clearly not caring if he looked like he was slacking on the job.

"Oh shut up, Ethan. You know you love me," I said, flashing a cheeky smile at Ethan.

"Depends on the day."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not really. You're the only ones here."

"Just... be quiet, alright Nakamura?" He looked like he was about to come up with another retort, but shut up when I sent him a look that clearly said 'I'm trying to win the heart of this fair maiden so shut up.'

I turned back to the boy in front of me and said, "Name's Leo. Leo Valdez."

"Jason Grace," he informed. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

"So, Jason Grace, who's your hero?"

"Superman."

"That is _so _mainstream, bro," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, who's _your _hero?"

"Human Torch. Or maybe... Pyro."

"Pyro's on Magneto's side, man. Why would he be your hero?"

"Welllllll, he wasn't _always _on Magneto's side and he's just cool. And hey, I said _maybe _Pyro."

"Still though. He's lame."

"Superman's lame."

"Superman so is _not _lame. It's _Superman. _He's super."

"Eh. He's just some big, rough, tough, save the world kinda guy. Nothing too special."

"I think that's the point."

"Not my kinda guy," I said indifferently, shrugging.

"Oh? And what _is _your kinda guy?"

"Oh I dunno... Tall, blonde, handsome... Likes AC/DC and comic books..." If he didn't get that I was hitting on him, he had to be one of the stupidest people I'd ever met. I'd described him exactly how he appeared.

Thankfully, Jason seemed to get it and smirked lightly as he said, "Is that so? Well, it just so happens that my type is short, curly-haired, and cocky."

"Oh really? I think I might know someone perfect for you, then."

"Hmm. It'd be nice if you could maybe introduce us."

"Well, if you're interested, here's his number. Call anytime. He won't be too busy," I said, handing him a slip of paper with my phone number on it, before walking toward the door. As I passed the counter Ethan was laying on, I put the money for the comics I was getting on his stomach, never stopping walking.

I exited the store, not even caring it was raining as I made my way to my motorcycle and rode back to Percy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's P.O.V.

Once I got to his house, I rang the doorbell and was greeted by his mom.

"Evening, miss," I replied as I headed inside and up the stairs to Percy's room. Once I reached his closed bedroom door, I paused and listened to see if there was any sound coming from inside. I had walked in on him and Nico doing... things way too many times.

When I decided it was okay to go in, I let myself in like I always do and was greeted by Percy in the exact same place and position I had left him. Typical. I threw myself down on his blue sofa and said with a dreamy sigh,

"I found love at the comic book store, man."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me, saying, "You? Found love? ... No, seriously?"

"Yes." I sighed again, thinking about how amazing Jason was. "His name's Jason. And he is the personification of sex. And he was interested in me." I continued to rant about how perfect he was until I found myself repeating some of his perfections.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Did you say his name's Jason?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Didn't Thalia say she has a brother Jason?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. She did. Do you think it's him?"

"Dunno. We should ask her."

"She's probably at work. We could go and bother her."

"Okay! Let's go! I'll drive!"

"Alrighty then!"

Then, we ran down out of the house and to my bike, making our way to where Thalia was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We stopped outside of Dutch Kills, the bar Thalia worked at, and went inside. She was the bartender, so we sat down at the bar.

When she noticed us I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively and said, "Well aren't we looking fi-i-ine tonight."

Thalia simply rolled her eyes at me. I wasn't really interested in her. Gross. She's a _girl, _need I remind you. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, pouring a drink for some guy.

"We have to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"What did you say your brother's name was?"

"Why..?"

"Reasons. Just answer the question."

"Jason."

"What does he look like?" Percy asked.

"Uh... Kinda tall, blonde hair, bright blue eyes..."

Percy looked to me, silently asking if that was the boy I'd met.

"Damn," I said simply, slouching on my stool, resting my chin on my hand.

"What?" she asked, looking understandably confused.

"I met him today. He's hot. And he likes Superman. Fitting."

"Fitting?"

"Since he's basically a blonde Superman."

"Oh. He's really not that great. Just a regular guy. And actually... I think he was coming by here in a little while."

"Really? Looks like we're staying a little longer than planned, Perce," I said, perking up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's P.O.V.

Around 10:00, Jason came into the building, looking just as gorgeous as I remembered. I don't think he noticed me though, until after he came over to the bar and greeted his sister. Perce and I were still seated where we were when we'd first arrived, just a bit less sober. Not drunk, but not fully stable either.

After a few moments of sibling banter, Thalia jerked her head in the general direction of me and Percy saying,

"Heard you and Valdez met today."

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're friends, I _suppose." _

"Hey!" I interjected. "We are great friends, thank you very much."

"Depends on the day."

"Why do people keep saying that today?"

She shrugged. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, walking to another area of the bar.

"So. Heyyyyy," I greeted the beauty in front of me.

Jason smiled at me, replying, "Hi, Leo. How've you been since... 6:00?"

"Decent. And you?"

He shrugged. "Decent."

"That's... decent."

"Quite."

"I see you're still wearing that shirt from this afternoon... Didn't even dress to impress for the night."

"Well, when a good-looking guy hits on me simply for the shirt I'm wearing, why would I change?"

"Fair point, but I'm pretty sure he was hitting on you for more than just your shirt," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Is that so? What else would he have been hitting on me for, then?"

"Well... everything, really. Like his messy blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, amazing body... And... mediocre taste in comics."

"So you think my body's amazing?"

"What? How did this jump to my personal opinions? I thought we were talking about the guy hitting on you."

"Oh yes. We were. So, moving on... What do you do in life?"

"I'm a mechanic. I work for my dad in his repair shop. How about you?"

"I don't have a job at the moment, but when I'm older I'll be forced to continue the family business."

"And what is the family business?"

"We're electricians."

"That so is not what I was expecting. It's like, all this suspense building up to your family's business, and then... that. Like you coulda been Chinese emperors, or trained bodyguards, or assassins or some shit, but no. You're just electricians."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Can you make it up to me some way?"

"I can ask a couple riddles."

"Are they good riddles?"

"Hell yeah, I got them from the Riddler."

"Ooh, okay! Shoot!"

"Alright. Riddle me this: What weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous?"

"A sparrow with a machine gun."

"How do you divide sixteen apples for seventeen people?"

"Make applesauce."

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?"

"The letter 'e'."

"What is it that's always coming but never arrives?"

"Yesterday."

"If you know me, you want to share me. If you share me, I am gone. What am I?"

"A secret."

"What is it that no man wants to have, but no man wants to lose?"

"A lawsuit. C'mon man. Give me something I don't know."

"Hmm..." Jason paused in thought before saying, "Riddle me this: I have a billion eyes, yet I see darkness. I have a million ears, but I only have four lobes. I rule over two hemispheres, but I have no muscles. What am I?"

I actually had to think for a moment. _A billion eyes... Four lobes... Two hemispheres... No muscles... Darkness... Oh! That's it! It has to be! _I answered,

"The human brain."

"Correct."

"Got anything else, Riddler?"

"One more."

"Ask away."

"What has a bottom at its top?"

"Seriously. That's what you're asking."

"Hell yeah it is."

"Wow. The answer is legs."

"WRONG!"

"Dude. No it's not."

"I know, I know. So Valdez..."

"So Grace..."

"Leo..."

"Jason..."

"Where is this conversation going...?"

"I dunno. Would you happen to know the time of day?"

Jason checked his watch and replied, "12:43."

"Damn. We've been talking for soo looong."

"Yeahhhh. Sooo..."

"Sooooo..."

"Soooooooo..."

"Soooooooooooo..."

"Sooooooooooooooo..."

"Why is this our conversation right now?"

He simply shrugged in response.

"Well," I began, "it's getting pretty late and I've gotta run the shop tomorrow. I better head home."

"Nooo..." Jason whined. "Don't leave me! I'll be all alone with these... these people. How can you do this to me?"

"Sorry, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You should drop by the shop sometime tomorrow. It's just gonna be me and my sister Nyssa and my brother Jake all day. Bunker Nine's the place." With that, I got up from my stool at the bar and made my way to the door, only stopping to briefly look back over my shoulder to say, "Oh, and Jason? I'll be alone from 9:00 to 1:00." I smirked as I exited the building and made my way home.

**A/N: I am honestly loving writing this fanfic so much. I really get to geek it up on this and express my undying love for comic books and Leo and Jason. I mean, writing all those Riddler riddles, making all those references? It's fucking great. I'm loving life right now. I just hope people are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Leo awoke to the sound of his homemade alarm clock that played various songs by The Clash and The Clash only. Man, did he love that thing. That particular morning, he arose to the beautiful song 'Should I Stay or Should I Go', one of his all-time favorites. The wondrous voice of Joe Strummer made getting up at 5:00 a.m. everyday a little bit less sucky.

Leo literally fell out of bed face-first, landing on the orange-carpeted floor with a painful _thud._ After a moment of being totally dazed and confused, he slowly stood up, regaining his composure. He smiled lightly as his eyes locked on his Backstreet Boys calendar, remembering when his brother Charles got it for him for his 18th birthday as a gag gift. He legitimately hated that lame-ass boy band, but he kept the calendar since it was funny and he thought Brian Littrell was pretty fucking hot.

He moved toward his dresser which had flames painted on the sides and front simply because it made it look totally kickass and rummaged through the top two drawers for a moment before successively pulling out a pair of ripped black jeans and a visibly worn out Punisher t-shirt. He got dressed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his brother, Jake, eating a bagel on the floor.

"Dude why are you on the floor when there are perfectly good chairs right there?" Leo asked him.

"I felt like it."

"Well okay then."

Leo then made his way to the closet and grabbed the box of Waffle Crisp, proceeding to pour himself a bowl. He sat on the floor beside Jake and said, "I met someone."

Jake raised brow at his younger brother, thinking back on all of the terrible boyfriends Leo had had in the past. "Is that so?"

"He seems like a good guy, so don't worry."

"Leo, that's what you said about all the others. But none of them were really good guys, were they?"

"I guess."

"Like Luke, Chris, Octavian... God, I hated that kid. I mean, who is even named Octavian? He was definitely the worst. I mean, like, totally, 100% douche right there. Like-"

"Okay, Jake, we get it. You hated Octavian."

"I'm just sayin' Leo. He didn't even _seem _like a good guy. Hell, I don't think he had a single ounce of _good _in him."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get dressed. I'll deal with your plate."

"I still don't see why I can't just go to work in my pajamas. It's not like I ever go out front for people to see me."

"Because your pajamas are your boxers. And I do not want to have to see your almost naked body all day."

"Well, fine." Jake huffed in annoyance and literally crawled up the stairs to his room. _For a 21-year-old, he can be so immature,_ Leo thought to himself as he stood to put his and Jake's dishes in the dishwasher.

After a few minutes, Jake came back downstairs fully clothed and ready to go. "You ready, kid?"

Leo looked up from the book he was comic book he was reading and said, "Uh, you can go, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. I must finish this!"

"How much do you have left?"

"..."

"Did you just start it?"

"Maybe..?"

"Leo, you know Dad'll kill you if you're late."

"I know... Just... I'll be there soon, I swear it. I will not be late! Just go! You drive so slow that you _definitely _will be late if you don't go now."

"Fine. Nerd."

Jake left to his truck and headed off to work, leaving Leo alone with his comic.

Leo sighed. "I'm not gonna finish this in time, am I, self?"

He decided he would simply take it with him and read it if he got any free time. He put it in a bag with his and Jake's lunches and set it on the table before reaching for his old leather jacket and putting it on, immediately obtaining his cool guy act. This, sadly, was ruined when he grabbed the bag off the table and realized not for the first time that he was totally the mother of this house. He had to clean up the dishes, make the lunches, make dinner, make Jake get dressed in the morning, and keep the house tidy at all times. All of those motherly and womanly factors basically just picked up his cool guy factors like the motorcycle, the leather jacket, and the awesome tough guy job and threw them out the window.

Leo tried to regain his cool, but failed miserably as he realized Jake hadn't worn a jacket and instantly worried he might catch a cold in the cool winter weather. He hurriedly ran up the stairs and grabbed a warm looking coat from Jake's closet and put it in the bag. When he got back downstairs, he checked the clock and ran out the door to his motorcycle, quickly putting the bag in the compartment he built into it. He started the bike and started the journey to the shop at a velocity that totally wasn't within the speed limit.

**AN: It feels so wrong to have said that the Backstreet Boys is a lame-ass boyband... They're so great. Anyway, sorry this chapter was shortish... The next one is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Leo arrived at the shop at 6:28, two minutes before he had to start working. He threw his bag and jacket with Nyssa and Jake's things behind the counter and ran to his workbench in the back area. He looked at the blueprints he had designed for his gift for his younger brother Shane. Leo told Shane he would build anything for him for his 9th birthday, and Shane gave him a blueprint for a laptop that worked not only as a computer, but a Wii, a PlayStation, a TV, an iPod, and a sketchpad. It seemed complex, but really it was simple. All Leo had to do was construct an average laptop that's keyboard could flip up behind the screen. The screen itself would be a touch-screen and would have invisible buttons on the sides to give the impression of a Nook. There would be a small space on one of the sides where you could plug in a PlayStation controller cord. At the top edge of the screen would be a motion sensor for the Wii controllers. The game discs for both of the consoles would go into the disc slot on the side of the keyboard. The sketchpad would be the trickiest part to do though, but still not too difficult. Leo simply had to create an application on the computer that you could go into. There would be a stylus connected to the side of the laptop that you would use to draw on the screen. Leo had to admit that Shane was a genius for coming up with a laptop that could be used for all of those things, and he was glad he was given the opportunity to build such a beauty. It would take him at least half week to construct it, a week at the most.

Leo decided to work on just the laptop part of his project to begin. He found all of the necessary tools and scraps and sat down to begin his work.

Not many people had come to the shop that day, but the ones that did had very simple repairs to ask. Jake and Nyssa left at 8:57, leaving Leo to run the shop on his own. At about 11:30, Percy came with two boxes of cheese pizza and an eight-pack of Mountain Dew, making Leo forget entirely about his turkey and cheese sandwich and bag of goldfish he'd brought. Percy hung out with Leo until 12:00, when his mom called and said he had to go home and clean his room, which he'd neglected to do the day before because he stayed the night at Nico's. Leo had heard enough about their sex life that he knew Percy definitely hadn't stayed late to win once and for all after a tie in Mario Kart.

After Percy left, Leo was alone again. Because of the annoyingly loud silence, he put his iPod on shuffle and hooked it up to the amp they had in the back for no apparent reason.

"Ah hell yeah, this is my jam!" he yelled when 'Eye of the Tiger' started playing. He began dancing weirdly in his seat and singing along.

At around 12:45, Leo heard the bell over the door ring, announcing the entrance of a customer. He stood and walked through the makeshift curtain that led to the front counter in the store. Customers and other passers-by were not allowed to see the workspace. When he got to the counter, he brushed his hands on his pants, saying "Good afternoon, can I be of your assistance in any way?"

He found a tear in his jeans awkwardly close to his crotch and studied it, trying to decipher its very existence, but looked up when he heard a deep voice say,

"Hey Leo."

Leo looked into the sparkling blue eyes he had been thinking about since the moment he'd first saw them. "Jason. You came."

"Of course I did."

Leo started fake-tearing up and put his hands on his heart saying, "That means so much to me, Jase..."

"Yeah... I am pretty great..."

"Oh shut up," Leo said, playfully punching Jason's arm.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"I've been working on my birthday gift for my lil' bro. It's gonna be totally sick."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Come this way, sir, and I will show you." Leo walked back through the curtain and sat down at his table, Jason sitting across from him. "Here are the blueprints," he said, lightly pushing them toward the other boy. "It's a laptop that works as a computer, a Wii, a PlayStation, an iPod, and a sketchpad. A brilliant idea, I think. My bro came up with it, I designed it."

"This is amazing, Leo," Jason said as he looked over the prints. "You're amazing."

Leo blushed lightly at that. No one ever told him he was amazing. "Thanks," he breathed out.

Jason looked up and said, "This is a great song."

Leo hadn't even realized that his favorite song, 'I Wanna Rock', was playing. "Y-yeah. It's my favorite."

"Then, you sir, have a great taste in music."

Leo shrugged as he said, "I know."

"Cocky much?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought cocky was a contribution to your type of guy."

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did," Leo said, smirking lightly.

They continued their playful banter, getting to know each other better, until they heard the bell chime as the front door opened and a voice said, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" Leo yelled in response.

Jake appeared as he came through the curtain. "Who's this?" he asked, looking over every inch of Jason he could see.

"This is Jason."

"Jason, eh? I'm Jake, Leo's older brother," he introduced, shaking Jason's hand briefly. "Now that the friendliness is out of the way..." he began, as he walked around the back of Jason's seat to the other side of him, clearly trying to be intimidating. "What are your intentions?"

Jason leaned back a bit, away from Jake who was gettin' all up in his grill. "Uh..."

Leo sat back in his seat, wondering what Jason's answer would be.

"Well?" Jake pestered.

"Well I mean... I just wanna be friends for now... Maybe at some point something more..?"

"Maybe." Jake then stood up and made his way to his own bench silently.

Leo chuckled lightly as he sat up straight and said, "Don't mind him. He just gets pretty protective. Especially over me though, which is really annoying. I think it's 'cuz of my bad relationship history. There was this one guy, Octavian, who he literally just _hated. _Like-"

"Wait, Octavian?"

"Yeah. Why? You know him?"

"What did he look like?"

"Uh... Average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, totally gorgeous... Except... not! Ugh! I can_not _still think he's gorgeous."

"Dude. He was in my senior class. He was the biggest douche, acting like he owned the place, like he was the awesomest guy ever. We were best friends."

"Well I must say I regret dating him the most."

"You know... He'd talked about you a couple times."

"Really? No, really? What did he say, 'oh God that Leo is such a loser and a nerd. Oh and he's such a whore, all the things he let me do to him'?"

"No... He said you were great, and funny, and attractive." Jason furrowed his brows in confusion. "Where did you get that idea?"

"That was exactly what he said to me when he broke up with me two months ago."

"That's terrible. Why did you stay with him if you knew he was such a dick?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can never bring myself to break it off with anyone. I guess it's just that I hate hurting people. Not that it really would've hurt him. Or any of the others."

"Leo, I promise I will never hurt you. Ever." He moved to the other side of the table and sat beside Leo. "I promise," he said before pulling Leo into a tight embrace that Leo immediately returned.

"Jason... Will you stay here tonight? With me?" Leo asked into Jason's shoulder.

"Of course."

They stayed there until 8 eight o'clock, talking and getting to know everything single thing about each other and sharing embarrassing stories about themselves such as the time Leo's pants fell down in gym class and he tripped and fell on the guy he had a crush on, and the time Jason's mother had to drop off a pair of boxers for Jason when he was at school on day his freshman year because he wet himself. When Leo and Jake closed the shop, Jake went home and Leo and Jason went out to get something to eat.

They went to a random little diner they found when they aimlessly wandered the streets. They continued to chat and tell each other whatever totally random shit came to mind until they decided to call it a night and said their farewells, promising to meet up again soon.

**AN: Damn, I really put some shit on Octavian in this chapter. And poor Leo... Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
